imagine_thisfandomcom-20200213-history
Art
This page and all pages herein are For Educational Purposes Only. Overall mood Mood will be set primarily through weather effects and lighting and music will also give audible cues for players as to what is happening and how they should feel about it -- like the music speed increase as the timer was running down in the origininal Super Mario Bros. This is in addition to the audible cues the player will receive as both the player's friend Brian and his opponent shout commands and taunts back and forth during game play. Codename__Kids_Next_Door_by_TheOrangeWolf.jpg|Bright colors, light hearted feeling, semi realistic structure with pushed and cartoon like features tumblr_m70qovlOJu1rouq2xo1_500.jpg|The feeling of belonging once you've earned it and the sense of adventure at every turn images.jpg|Inventive assets and imaginative use of objects for all purposes knd_large.jpg|Back yards were a lot smaller than we remember as kids, this game should feel the same Character Design. These monster types are tanks. Asd Slow and lumbering stone based elementals, these enemies are designed to break down fortifications and cause massive damage. The default type is the stone one, which is able to attack with a stone fist.. The ice type is able to freeze towers and the player. Toxic type can poison the player causing a slow health drain for a set period of 5 seconds. It also has the ability to posion towers, not damage them but cause them to be confused and fire upon the player instead of enemies for 5 seconds. The Magma type uses a fire fist attack that can cause burn damge with can be nutralized by entering water or eating a cold snack. Brian Brian is an athletic kid that stands four feet five inches tall and loves to play sports. He is eight years old and has an incredible imagination that puts him into worlds that only a child could imagine. One of his favorite activities is to imagine himself as a great knight or the king of the lizard people. Whichever he decides he gets himself gear like a frying pan or a strainer and imagines it as a stout helmet or part of his lizard armor. Being the new kid on the block Brian now has to prove to himself and to the neighborhood kids that he can imagine this. Armed with his imaginary friend and his creativity, Brian now has to out imagine the neighborhood kids in a battle of tactics and wits. Can Brian find a way to make new friends by showing that his imagination is the stuff of kid legend? Or will brain end up having a childhood filled with fear, isolation, and depression of having a weak imagination. Level Design World Inspiration Like Codename: Kids Next Door, the world will be light hearted, exaggerated and epic. The goal will be to capture the same sense of wonder and excitement we all had when we saw the world as children. Everything was new, exciting, and full of possibilities. To achieve this we will use colors that are bright and appealing and our art style will be semi realistic with stylized accents that become more prevalent as the players imagination continues to grow during matches. Codename-kids-next-door-operation-videogame-20051031044157909 640w.jpg|Normal objects will be pushed and exaggerated the greater the player's imagination is. Suddenly a small box becomes a command and control console World inspiration.jpg|All interior environments will have visual access to the exterior environment. Even when the player is battling in a desert temple ruin, the sun and sky will always be visible World inspiration2.jpg|Boss fights will be flavored similarly to the environment World inspiration3.jpg|At the lowest imagination level environments will appear fairly realistic. As the player's imagination level rises the environment will become more fantastic and exciting 0.jpg|Scale will always be exaggerated as through a child's perspective -- the level of exaggeration will increase in line with the player's imagination level -Codename-Kids-Next-Door-Operation-V-I-D-E-O-G-A-M-E-GameCube- .jpg|Regular every day items in a back yard will take on a life of their own as the players imagination level increases